


Glory's and a Haught Shot

by Silver85



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consenting Adults, Dry Humping, F/F, Grinding, Oral Sex, Stetson - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex, magic mike au, there is sexy dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver85/pseuds/Silver85
Summary: Waverly is treated to a night at Glory's, the latest and greatest strip club in the city. It's Ladies Night and Wynonna has them a VIP booth reserved. It's all entertaining until it gets too Haught to handle.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 28
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaithSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSky/gifts).



> Adult content. Please read the tags before continuing. 
> 
> This is gift fic for FaithSky who has become a quick friend in the fandom. I hope she enjoys it as well as all of you. 
> 
> This is my first dive into ABO so I hope I did it well. 
> 
> This is also unedited as I wanted it to be a surprise. Please forgive any mistakes.

Glory’s was the most prominent and latest hotspot stripper joint to open in the big city. They were standing outside while waiting in line just to be able to tell the bouncer their name for the reserved spot Wynonna had put them down for months ago. The crowd that gathered was not only impressive but intimidating. The pheromones just on the street thickened the air and made it impossible to breathe comfortably through their nose. It was supposed to be much better once they got inside and away from the crowd that hoped to slip in from unanswered reservations or surprise openings. According to Wynonna, that was just a pipe dream unless you were on the list so most of these people were wasting their time if they just wanted to get inside. 

Wynonna was practically buzzing beside Waverly and slowly losing the patience she had shown great restraint with already. They were a handful of people away from reaching the rather broad shouldered bouncer. He was tall, dark skinned, and a permanent scowl as he eyed the hovering crowd and insured no one was slipping in past him. His scent was masked under the heavy cloud of Alpha and Omega’s that surrounded them all; not that Waverly or Wynonna’s scent weren’t contributing. Waverly could practically smell her own pheromones coming off her just from excitement alone. 

Normally, Waverly hated strip joints. It was too much scented body glitter, jealous Alpha’s over Omega’s, and all the posturing in place of actually dancing. Waverly could appreciate a great strip joint, having been to a couple with Chrissy here in the city when they’d taken breaks from studying during midterms or finals. Since Waverly’s graduation and moving back out to the Homestead with Wynonna after the lack of job offers, Waverly hadn’t made it back to blow off steam and no way would she find enjoyment at Pussy Willows in their small hometown. 

Tonight was an exciting night and Waverly bounced on her feet waiting as patiently as she could. It was the coveted “Ladies Night” that only happened once every three months. All female Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omega’s each had access to the coveted, and for this night only, heavily discounted packages the club offered. Wynonna had been smart, listening to the advice of one of her bounty hunter colleagues, and put them both down on the list. Wynonna had booked for herself the “Glory Hole Special'', and for Waverly, “Omega’s Bliss”.

They would be seated in their private booth with welcome drinks and premium view of the stage. Wynonna would get a list of Omega’s to pick from for a private room in the back for one hour and Waverly would get to choose an Alpha for her hour. Waverly’s understanding is that it was simply a private show but rumors were that once doors were closed, so long as both parties consented, anything was on the table. Waverly considered it just a rumor and was more excited for a private dance and to shut her brain off for a little while and enjoy herself. It had been too much stress lately with moving back into the Homestead with her sister and being forced to go back to bartending at Shorty’s. She just wanted to enjoy some drinks and have a sexy Alpha gyrate all over her. 

Finally they stood before the bouncer and after a polite smile and wave from Waverly, learned that his name was Dolls. He was definitely intimidating, but even his steely gaze didn’t keep Wynonna from flirting with him while they waited for their chance to enter. She’d give it to her sister, who managed to get Dolls to share in a not entirely one sided conversation. Waverly couldn’t pay attention to what they were quipping back and forth as she kept focusing on the short glimpses inside as people opened the main doors. 

Doll responded into his walkie and then lifted the velvet rope for Wynonna and Waverly to slip past and into the entrance. If Waverly thought the music was loud outside, inside was deafening. A petite Latina greeted them just inside the entrance offering to check their coats and escort them to their booth. 

“Earp sisters? Welcome to Glory’s. Looks like we have you booked for the three hour VIP Alpha and Omega packages. My name’s Rosita and I’ll get you settled into your booth and explain how your packages work,” Rosita smiled and guided them to coat check and then weaved them through the crowds, away from the tables and seats that circled the large stage with a main pole midway to the edge and two poles on opposite ends towards of the main stage against the wall. It only took a couple of looks around the main floor and the staff working the stage and bar to realize that everyone were females but their scents varied. Omega’s were walking the floor with trays of drinks and jello shots and offering dances. Behind the bar seemed to be a couple of Beta’s making the drinks. Currently on the stage, three Alpha’s were dancing, each one occupying one of the poles. The stage top was littered in bills from those sitting close. 

The music pumped and the lights swung around the room and pulsed in time with the beat of the song currently playing. Waverly only tripped twice trying to follow Wynonna and Rosita to their private booth while watching the dancers on stage. 

“Here you ladies go. I’ll be right back with your welcome drinks and the dancer menus. The jello and house shots are free until you hit the VIP cap which is five each. Beyond that you can get drinks from the bar at the VIP discount and your private ambassador will take care of you. I’ll let you get settled,” Rosita stepped to the side to allow Wynonna and Waverly to each take an overstuffed black leather chair that was double wide and had surrounding half walls that provide privacy from the adjacent booths. They had a perfect view of the main pole and could easily take a few steps forward to toss bills onto the stage top for the dancers. Waverly discreetly adjusted the wad of bills in her jacket pocket for easier access and she draped it over the chair and settled into her seat. 

“This is what I’m talking about babygirl. Some fancy VIP treat for ourselves,” Wynonna clapped and sat on the edge of her seat, eyes already glued on the current dancer. It didn’t matter that she was clearly an Alpha from the bulge they were grinding against the pole. Wynonna had always been DTF for anyone that struck her fancy. Waverly had originally envied her sister for her ability to not want to meet her mate and just have as much fun as possible. Waverly had tried that during her undergrad. It hadn’t worked out that way and Waverly had gotten her heart broken a few times but tonight Waverly was determined to take advantage of the prime Alpha selection that Glory’s had to offer. 

Rosita had barely left them before a perky blonde in only boy shorts approached their private booth with a tray of shots. 

“Well aren’t you two a sight of deliciousness,” She flashed them a white smile and Waverly noticed that Wynonna had zeroed in on the bouncy perky breasts behind the tray of shots. “I have house shots and our specialty jello shots. Which will you have?” 

“Two house shots. Jello are too college frat party and those days are behind us,” Wynonna winked. 

“Wy, you didn’t go to college,” Waverly pointed out as the blonde omega set two shots on the table between their chairs. 

“Still behind us babygirl,” Wynonna lifted the shot, tapped it against the table, and then slammed it back. She didn’t even wince as she swallowed and handed the shot glass back. Waverly quickly followed and downed the sweet clear liquid. It barely burned in the back of her throat but after a second the after taste of rum hit her tongue. The hint of pineapple sat on her breath and she hummed in delight. Not bad for a house shot. 

“Any drinks you’d like from the bar?” 

If Waverly hadn’t caught the motion she might not have noticed how she turned more towards Wynonna and angled the tray of shots lower across her abdomen, arms pushing her breasts together and outward. Wynonna was captivated again. She chuckled with how obvious and how much of a horndog her sister could be. They placed a rather simple drink order and reclined back into their seats to watch the dancer on stage. 

The alpha had long brunette hair, golden tight briefs and practically gleamed each time the lights swept down on stage. The show was entertaining with impressive pole tricks that took the Alpha up high to swing and sweep down with a flourish. Waverly scented the air but the Alpha’s on stage didn’t appeal to her. She could be patient. She had nearly two hours before she’d have to use the private hour in a back room. She had faith her Omega would pick a worthy Alpha. 

Rosita returned shortly with a menu for both of them. Each one respectfully listed the Alpha and Omega’s working that night and the benefits of their package. The lists didn’t have pictures of the strippers, just a short description of what they looked like and their specialties. It wouldn’t be too hard to determine if they saw them on stage. Waverly didn’t study the list too much, wanting more to pick with her senses and whoever caught her eye. Wynonna however seemed to quickly scan the list, nod to herself and then tucked it into the side of her chair with determination. 

They were two drinks and three house shots in before Wynonna’s pick was available for the hour in the back. Wynonna left her with two thumbs up, a wink, and additional stack of ones with a threat of she better take advantage of the booth by herself. Waverly ordered another drink right as the atmosphere of the room changed.

“Alpha and Omega’s, it is now midnight and you know what that means. Time to bring out and give a big welcome to our premium selection of hot and spicy. Enjoy the show,” The lights cut out and the room fell silent save for a few whistles that cut through the room. 

An electric beat filled the room, the lights pulsing along with the tempo. Waverly gripped the glass of her drink firmly in her hand, crossing one leg over the other and leaning forward to see better. Five silhouettes were backlit as they started to move along with the music and they strutted out onto the stage, hips popping and hands traveling low over their abdomens until they gripped at their belts as a pause occurred in the music. 

The lights dropped and then lifted across the stage, taking the dancers out of the shadows and letting the crowd see them properly. The five dancers wore dress pants and silk vests that cut low and showed off their cleavage. Their heads were tilted low, the Stetsons on their heads keeping their faces hidden for the moment. 

An electric guitar rift started to play and then the song took off. Waverly’s eyebrows must have lifted to her hairline in shock. It was a KISS song and she only recognized it from Wynonna’s playlist that blasted from the barn at all hours of the day when they were in high school. The dancers move their hips and spread out over the stage, one hand on their Stetsons, the other teasing along the skin exposed from their vests. 

The dancer that takes the lead on stage, ignoring the main pole and coming to the edge of the stage that juts out into the floor, lifts her arms out to her sides and rolls her hips. Waverly’s mouth dries at flexing muscles of her arms and the corded ‘v’ that appears just below her vest that rides up. Her red hair is short, sticking out around the back of her black Stetson and the grin she sports is wicked, knowing. Waverly forgets how to swallow as the routine continues. 

As KISS starts to sing ‘take it off’, the dancers each slip forward to the main edge of the stage in front of the red head and rip open their vests. Each Alpha woman is breathtakingly beautiful but none of them call to Waverly like the red head does. She swears she can smell the pheromones of that Alpha alone above all the others and it floods her dry mouth and she manages to swallow thickly again. 

The redhead takes center stage again as the other dancers focus on the crowd and rip their belts off to spin over their heads. She doesn’t rip open her vest in one motion like the others. Instead she pulls it half way, teasing her hand to the top of her abs now visible, and drops to her knees and thrusts her hips up, once, twice, and on the third pump rips open the last half to expose glorious flexed abs that shine in the lights that pulse over the stage. 

Waverly has to keep herself from shattering the glass in her hand as her eyes take in the deliberate roll of those abs, hips pumping to the beat and rosy nipples hard and straining. All Waverly can imagine is rolling them with her tongue and feeling those hips roll beneath hers, driving the Alpha’s length deep inside her. 

The song ends and Waverly blinks for a handful of long seconds as the song shifts to a more modern one and all five dancers jump down to the floor and start making rounds to grind against various guests scattered around. Waverly downs the rest of her drink and sets the empty glass down on the table with a shaking hand. She rubs her palms against her thighs to collect the moisture that built up as her eyes don’t leave the redhead. 

She seems to catch Waverly’s stare and with a wicked smirk that catches her canine in the light she starts to make her way to the private booths. As she passes by tables, dollar bills slip into her waistband and she pauses to pay a few seconds of attention to those stuffing her pants with money. 

She’s a popular choice as some of the women on the floor are quick to nearly throw themselves out of their seats to be able to stuff bills into a waistband or pockets. She tips her hat at a few but eventually makes her way to the private booths. Their eyes lock and Waverly leans back, fingers digging into her thighs as she heads directly towards Waverly’s booth. 

When she crosses into the booth they both pause as their scents cross and they both breath deeply. Vanilla over takes her senses and Waverly feels her Omega preen and present in the back of her mind. The Alpha smells like hers and Waverly’s skin feels like its vibrating in anticipation. 

“Good Evening Miss,” She tips her hat then grasps her belt, disrupting the collected bills that are pinched against her hips. The vest hangs open but conceals her breasts now but Waverly can’t help tracing her gaze down the valley of those abs and the v that calls for Waverly to dig her hands lower to where it points. 

“Hello,” Waverly would be embarrassed by how horse her voice sounds as she forces the returned greeting past her dry throat but she’s still entranced by the body built for sin in front of her. The dancer slips closer, almost close enough that Waverly could reach out and touch but she remembers the basic rule of strip clubs; look but don’t touch. She shoves her hands beneath her thighs and looks up to meet dark mocha eyes. That dangerous smirk is back and Waverly feels heat rise through her core and up into her chest. 

This is the Alpha she wants in a private room but she doesn’t recall a redhead sex god as one of the options from the menu she was given. All she can think about is getting this Alpha closer to her. She wants to taste her, drown in that scent and her essence. Waverly shakes her head and blinks heavy again. She’s never reacted like this before and she has no idea what’s come over her but she desperately wants this Alpha to come over her. She can practically hear Wynonna’s snicker in her ear and she shakes her head and then covers by pushing her hair back behind her ears. 

“I’m Nicole,” Nicole slinks forward and invades Waverly’s space gently until Waverly leans back into her chair. Nicole starts to roll her hips to the beat of the new song that is now playing. 

“Waverly,” Her voice cracks again but Nicole just smiles and nods and then leans forward, vest hanging open directly where Waverly can stare forward. Her hips move again, hands slipping to grip at the chair beside Waverly’s shoulders. A knee slips into the vast space by Waverly’s thigh and the arm rests and then Nicole climbs to straddle without touching and twists and pumps her hips to the song. 

“You’re cute,” Nicole smiles and leans forward and takes a deep breath, humming and closing her eyes, “I typically don’t allow it but you can touch if you want.” 

Waverly doesn’t hesitate at the permission and grips at the thrusting hips, fingers accidentally digging the bills further into her waistline. Nicole’s smile splits wider as Waverly flexes her fingers, catching some skin under the pads of her fingers. It feels like a shock through her system and she just wants the body over, underneath, and against hers in every way. The swirl of pheromones between them is growing thicker and Waverly starts to slip into the haze of the scents. 

“Can I request you for a private hour?” Waverly feels bold in asking and Nicole doesn’t seem surprised at the request. 

Nicole leans back, one hand lifting from the back of the chair to hold at her Stetson and takes a second to grind closer to Waverly’s hips, the faintest of contact against Waverly’s abs sends a wave of heat clenching through her core and she forces a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed. 

The song is about to end and Nicole leans back, tipping her hat up and grinning down at her, “I have to do my set to get the others going and then I’m all yours.” 

Waverly let out a deep breath and smiled. Nicole will be all hers. Privately. The thought has her clenching her thighs again as moisture gathers thick and makes Waverly aware just how turned on she is without even being touched. The song shifts to another one and Nicole dismounts from the chair. She pauses, seeming to contemplate something and then surprising Waverly, pulls Waverly’s hand and guides her hand from sternum down past the waist of her pants and lightly against the hardness between her legs. 

“See you soon,” Nicole leaves her with a wink and pulls her hat down low again. Waverly watches as Nicole makes a path to the side of the stage and disappears behind the curtain. She signals to the Omega that has been bringing drinks and orders another. She watches the next few routines eagerly waiting for the redhead to take to the stage again, although she’s not sure she’ll survive watching knowing that after she’ll be in a private room in the back with her. She briefly thinks how this isn’t typically her. She’s never been so brazen or has felt such instant attraction and want like this but she reminds herself that she’s here to celebrate and let loose and for once to take charge of her wants. She licks her lips as the lights go low again and she instinctively knows that her Alpha is about to take to the stage again. 

The music is an upbeat song, the beat echoing across the room. Nicole steps out center stage, having changed a bit by adding a dress shirt and losing the vest. The stetson still sits low as she struts to center stage. She grips her wrists overhead and then pops her hips in rhythm to the beat, the pole is behind her and she leans back to grasp it over head, hips jutting out in front. She drops her weight, hands sliding down the pole till her knees are angled and she pumps her hips up before exploding forward with her weight in a feat of strength. 

She drops to her knees and slides herself forward down more of the stage and then in a swell of the music she tilts back and rips open her shirt and then yanks it off her arms to leave herself topless. The shirt goes flying into the crowd and one of the women sitting nearby snatches it out of the air and hoots and hollers. 

Nicole bounces back up to her feet and returns to the pole. Waverly watches entranced as Nicole grinds and then lifts herself up the pole to spin around it. It’s mesmerizing and Waverly’s jaw drops. When Nicole drops from the pole with a flourish and then rips the pants away like they're nothing, Waverly nearly bites through her tongue as she hastily closes her mouth and her eyes go wide. Thick thighs flex as the skin is revealed, leaving Nicole in a pair of tasteful dark blue boy shorts that hide nothing about what she’s sporting underneath. Her shaft is hard, outlined by the tight material, and the crowd is practically screaming as she turns back to her pole and continues her routine. Waverly feels ready to combust.

The song ends and the lights cut out for a second. When they pulse back on to the next song Nicole is no longer on stage and Waverly is being approached by the Omega server again. 

“The request was submitted to take you to the private room now. If you’ll follow me,” Waverly doesn’t even pay any mind to the next act as she eagerly follows the Omega to the back, far right corner of the floor. The door is opened for her and when she steps in she finds Nicole is already here and waiting with a smile and only the boy shorts on. Waverly chokes on air and the door is closed behind her. 

“Enjoy the show?” Nicole stands to the side of the leather lounger. It reclines back almost flat and doesn’t have any arm rests. Flashes of ideas spark in the back of her mind at all the things Nicole could do to her on that surface, not including the wide couch on the other side of the room that could easily double as a twin mattress. She licks out to moisten her lips and fidgets her hands in front of her. 

“You were very sexy.”

Nicole hums and readjusts her Stetson, tucking her short hair better behind her eyes. 

“I don’t do the private rooms usually so forgive me if I stumble through explaining the rules,” Nicole steps forward, hands on her hips and offers a smile that's more comforting than the one dripping sex she’d leveled Waverly with early. 

“Oh, okay,” Waverly steps forward as well and pulls her jacket off. She folds it carefully, mindful not to dump the wad of bills out of the pocket. Something tells her she’s going to be leaving the entire roll tucked in alongside Nicole’s bulge before this is over. 

“We don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with nor anything I’m not comfortable with. We use the streetlight safety system; green is good, yellow means slow down and discuss, and red means stop. I can use it as well as you and it must be followed. There's a guard posted and listening for both our safety and will intervene if those rules aren’t followed and will result in your permanent ban from Glory’s. Do you understand this?” Nicole explained it firmly but not harshly. 

“Understood.”

“Also, absolutely no biting. Sorry, can’t forget that,” Nicole did look apologetic that she forgot that bit. 

Despite the deep disappointment her Omega expressed, Waverly nodded her consent and understanding. 

“Well, Waverly, you’ve got me for the next fifty five minutes. How may I be of pleasure?” Nicole struts forward, nearly stepping directly into Waverly’s space but holding off. A thousand ideas flash in Waverly’s mind but she can’t seem to voice them in the moment. 

“Nervous?” 

“Very,” Waverly breathes out and smiles at the understanding in mocha eyes. 

“Me too,” Nicole offers with a smile of her own.

“I highly doubt that the big bad Alpha that just left the main floor a sopping mess is nervous,” Waverly chuckled but appreciated the attempt to make her feel more at ease. 

“Well I just choreograph the routines and launch the specialty dances at midnight. I never work the back rooms,” Nicole shrugged but took Waverly’s hand and guided her towards the lounger. 

“So why now?” The back of Waverly’s knees hit the edge of the chair and she toppled back with very little grace. Nicole’s eyes darkened as she took in Waverly spiraled out against the leather. 

“You’re the first Omega to call to me in years. I didn’t want to pass this by and then wonder,” Nicole whispered and Waverly was taken back by the honesty. 

“You call to me too,” Waverly whispered back and then swallowed thickly when their gaze locked and Waverly saw fire behind those eyes. She could almost imagine those flames licking at her skin just from Nicole’s hungry gaze. 

“Any request I can fulfill for you Waverly,” Nicole leaned forward, hands hovering but holding back. She must have seen the ripple of nervousness that washed through Waverly again, “How about we start with a dance?” 

Waverly could only nod and then whined in disappointment when Nicole pulled back. Nicole approached one of the tables by the door and fiddled with the ipod that was hooked into the soundsystem. Waverly adjusted herself on the chair tucking her hands under her thighs as music started pumping through the speakers. 

Nicole turned back and smirked, the uplift of her lip screaming of filthy things Nicole could do to her with her mouth. Waverly trembled. Nicole’s movements started slow but kept Waverly’s attention honed in on the ripple of muscle at Nicole’s hips and the strain against the only piece of clothing Nicole was wearing. Nicole moved her way forward and worked her twisting and pumping hips until Waverly blinked and she was straddled again. 

“May I touch you?” 

Waverly almost missed the low request between the thumping beats of the song. She swallowed and nodded.

“I need you to use your words baby,” Nicole hovered closer, hands poised for whatever she had planned.

“Oh, please touch me,” Waverly wasn’t sure how her voice didn’t crack from need but she didn’t dwell long before Nicole had pulled her hands from beneath her thighs and then pinned her wrists above her head. Waverly didn’t recognize the squeak that escaped her as she jolted back into the chair and tested against Nicole’s strength. The grip never faltered and Waverly was successfully restrained by Nicole’s hand at her wrists. 

Her thighs clenched at the wave of arousal that pooled out into her underwear, the material clinging. The smell of vanilla in the air swirled with the rush of arousal and Nicole closed her eyes as she breathed deeply. The soft understanding smile twisted back into sin and Nicole began to move. 

It was teasing at first, playing out through the first song as Nicole kept a breath of distance between them. Waverly couldn’t lift her gaze from watching as hips pulsed above hers, not even brushing against where Waverly was desperate. Nicole’s breasts swayed in Waverly’s vision and her mouth watered, just wanting to draw one of the peeks between her lips and suck. 

The next song began and Nicole closed the distance a fraction, now teasing with soft thrusts, not firm enough for Waverly to get any friction but enough for her to start to learn the press of Nicole’s hardness between them. She started to pant and Nicole’s grip against her wrists trembled. The teasing was affecting the Alpha just as much and Waverly could equally smell her arousal mixing with her own in the air. 

When the next song started Nicole’s approach changed and Waverly moaned as her wrists were freed and Nicole manipulated Waverly’s thighs, no longer was Nicole straddling her but holding her thighs apart and firmly grinding into the apex of her thighs now as “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails spilled from the speakers. 

Nicole growled deep in her chest as she pumped and twisted a rhythm between Waverly’s thighs. Waverly’s back arched, feeling delicious pressure where she was desperate for it but her Omega whined at the layers of clothes keeping her Alpha from sinking deep within her. Her hands went to Nicole’s shoulders and pawed at the flexing muscles beneath her fingers. Nicoles’ skin was warm and firm and her Alpha rolled her shoulders and continued her tease between them. 

The pressure at the base of her spine built way to fast as Nicole continued to firmly grind down, the bite of Waverly’s jeans pinching deliciously at her clit and enhancing the pleasure. Nicole grunted above her, fingers digging and flexing into Waverly’s thighs, keeping them apart even as Waverly tried to draw them close from the stimulation and building pressure. 

“Oh god, I’m going to,” Waverly’s back arched, nails digging and dragging between Nicole’s shoulder blades. The growling of her Alpha grew deeper and louder and Waverly’s Omega preened. The pressure snapped low in her belly and washed through her body in intense waves. Her body jerked beneath Nicole’s, breath caught in her lungs and head tossed back in a silent scream. It was long seconds and the intensity of the initial waves of pleasure receded and left small shockwaves and jerking as Nicole continued her thrusts. 

Nicole released her thighs and leaned back, hips continuing their roll but now she was rutting and keeping her Stetson in place with one hand. Waverly reached up above her head, gripping into the leather and trying to catch her breath as the sight of Nicole rolling her hips and abs pulsing and flexing in pleasure starting to build pressure back into her core. 

Waverly hadn’t a clue how many more songs they’d humped to before Nicole tossed her head back with a deep grunt and groan and then her hips twitched erratically against her, abs in constant flex and Nicole’s jaw slack in ecstasy. Waverly watched entranced and couldn’t help the satisfied smile as Nicole brought her head forward and their eyes locked. 

“That was incredible,” Waverly praised, thighs still spread and looking down to see the now visible darkened patch of Nicole’s boy shorts. 

“Not embarrassing as I ruined my shorts by coming like a horny teen just from dry humping?” Nicole chuckled with her question but Waverly didn’t miss the waiver in her voice from nerves. 

“That was sexy as hell,” Waverly sat up, hissing as the seam of her jeans left an unpleasant rub, “Although I really wish I could have tasted you instead.” 

It was bold. Brazen. Not typical Waverly but goddess if it wasn’t true. She could smell them mixed together in the air and all her Omega called for was to drink everything this Alpha could give her. Waverly’s hands reached out for the waistband of Nicole’s ruined boy shorts and hovered. Nicole trembled and nodded her consent. Waverly pulled down, fishing out Nicole’s cock and breathing in deeply, impressed with what she was presented with. 

Despite one orgasm, Nicole had softened slightly but now she was pulsing back to life under Waverly’s stare. It bobbed in the air before her and she braced her grip at Nicole’s strong hips, fingers digging in as she leaned forward to swipe her tongue against the head. She hummed at the lingering taste, pleased at the precum that built back up at the slit. 

“You can still touch me,” Waverly looked up, meeting Nicole’s hungry gaze having caught the trembling hands at Nicole’s side that she kept moving without knowing where to place them. 

Waverly leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the head and licking more of Nicole’s length into her mouth. It was tangy and salty but not terrible. A soft hand settled at the back of Waverly’s head but didn’t apply pressure, just caressed at the base of her skull and followed with the bobbing of Waverly’s head over Nicole’s length. The playlist had faded to the background, all Waverly able to hear was the frantic beating of her own heart and the rushing of blood in her ears as well as the obscene slurping noise coming from her mouth as she greedily sucked off her Alpha. 

She added her hand, stroking from mouth to base and quickly felt the swelling of Nicole’s knot at the base. She brought her other hand to apply pressure to the knot, while stroking where her mouth didn’t reach as she sucked and twirled her tongue around the head. 

“Oh fuck, Waves,” Nicole’s hips jerked but her hand remained gentle. Nicole’s body tensed as she brought her free hand to grip at Waverly’s shoulder, “I’m going to come, baby, please.” 

Waverly didn’t pull back to answer, instead sucking harder and bobbing deeper. She felt the tension in Nicole’s knot and then she was pulsing into the back of Waverly’s throat. Her Omega circled with pride as she swallowed with vigor, determined not to spill a drop that Nicole gave her. Only when Nicole finished twitching in her mouth and the stream ended, knot softening in Waverly’s hand, did she pull back and take a deep breath. 

“Holy shit,” Nicole looked down at her with awe, “that was fucking amazing.” 

“You taste amazing,” Waverly answered and then accepted the help to stand from her aching knees. They would probably be deeply bruised by morning but she’d wear them with pride. 

The atmosphere of the room shattered as a pounding at the door made them aware of exactly where they were. 

“Hours up!” 

Nicole pulled her boy shorts back up, tucking herself away and then pulled Waverly into a hug, “That was,” She paused as she got a deep breath of their mixed scents, “thank you.” 

Waverly didn’t object as Nicole pulled Waverly’s face into her neck and then rubbed against her. There was no worry that any Alpha would think Waverly’s Omega would be available. Not while Nicole’s cum could still be tasted on her tongue, or her scent’s shift at sexual satisfaction she’d achieved from their acts. 

Nicole stepped back and went over to the table and opened one of its drawers. She pulled out some baby wipes and after pulling one out for herself she offered the pack to Waverly. They cleaned up and Nicole also pulled out a pair of pants and shirt to dress in. Once presentable they left the back room. 

“Is it crazy to ask if I’ll see you again?” Waverly broke the silence just before they parted ways at the side of the back stage. 

“I have no doubt we’ll meet again. I think my Alpha will always look for you, especially the way you claimed me,” Nicole pulled her into another hug. Waverly realized they hadn’t once kissed, just skipping over that intimacy completely and now she wanted nothing more to rectify that. She pulled back slightly, tilting her chin up but paused when she noticed Nicole’s eyes skipping over the room and then sharply pulling back. 

“It was a pleasure Waverly. I hope we meet again, and hopefully not here,” Nicole offered her a genuine smile so Waverly didn’t question it much but smiled back and laughed softly at the parting tilt of Nicole’s Stetson before she disappeared behind the curtain. 

“Damn babygirl! Cutting it close. We’ve got to close out the tab,” Wynonna was looking down at her phone when she stepped up to Waverly's side. 

“Don’t know about you but I am ready to get back home and crash,” Waverly turned and her Omega whined at letting the part of the curtain slip from her view. Nicole was back there but their time together was at an end. It was time to go home, appreciate the memory of the experience but get back to the real world. Maybe they would meet again but Waverly would have to leave that up to fate. 

They’d stepped outside and Waverly finally felt like she could breathe away from the pungent cloud of so many people in the air but the thick presence of vanilla hung around her and Waverly faltered at smelling it so much more clearer away from everyone’s else’s scents. 

“Ew, you smell terrible,” Wynonna’s nose scrunched up and Waverly blinked and then smiled with pride. Nicole had successfully scent marked her before they parted. Waverly wondered if anyone was giving Nicole a hard time about her scent. 

“Guess we best get back home so I can shower,” Waverly couldn’t help the skip in her step. 

“Sure,” Wynonna jogged to catch up, “We’re riding with the window down. I’m jealous it smells like you had a better time than me.” 

“Oh, I had the best time,” Waverly’s Omega couldn’t agree more.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate brings them together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a part two after all the love from the first one. I hope you all enjoy this addition. Another gift for FaithSky cause I was threatened....listen she'll let me keep dying in COD Zombies if I don't dish out enough smut so hopefully this feeds the fire and she can carry me with gaming this week. 
> 
> Rated E for....Enjoy. Also it's ABO so please read the tags. I appreciated all the comments left from the first part. I adore you all and it honestly inspired me to get this addition written.

Nicole could sympathize with Dolls only on the fact that it was a long ride into the small town outside the city and she was equally ready to be out of her truck. It was hot outside. The kind of hot that stuck to your skin and made you miserable with no relief until you could shower the layer of heat off. Besides it being a long ride, they had a few days of hard labor to look forward to in this heat. Nicole had gotten the contract offer through a distant friend who needed extra sets of hands to get a major renovation completed on time. It was going to suck doing the work but the money would be worth it. 

The town sign read ‘Purgatory’ and Nicole absolutely agreed that this place looked like hell. It was beyond small town. The main strip held the post office, police station, and a bar called Shorty’s. Aside from the main strip, the GPS led them past multiple farms and fields until Nicole could see that their destination was a few minutes out. 

“Wow, this is going to be some shit this week huh,” Dolls tapped near the passenger window and then picked again at the shrink wrap Nicole had kept to keep the interior in pristine condition. She was so close to getting this one paid off and then it wouldn’t matter if she finally let herself enjoy it and could take off the protective layers since she would own it. 

She slapped at his arm when she noticed the corner start to peel up, “Knock it off.” 

Dolls rolled his eyes but pushed the corner back down, “You’re neurotic, you know that?” 

“Just protecting investments in case I ever have to cash in,” Nicole pulled off what was considered to be the main road onto a dirt one. She slowed down considerably, not wanting to jack up her suspension as the ruts in the road jarred her truck. She followed the road around the bend and took a deep breath of awe at the view of the mountains that backset a small house and barn. The arch of the driveway read “Earp” and Nicole cancelled out the GPS before it could say they’d arrived at their destination. 

“Doc wasn’t kidding. This place needs a ton of work,” Nicole brought her truck to a soft stop and set it into park. 

The house looked like it was barely standing. The railings of the front porch were rotten and collapsed in, the roof needed to be replaced and a couple of the windows looked cracked. The barn was the only thing on the property that didn’t look like it was ready to collapse to its foundation but that wasn’t saying much. 

There was a white and blue old pickup that was being held together by duct tape parked near the barn. Beside it was Charlene, Doc’s car. She killed the engine and they stepped out of the air conditioned cab into the humid blistering heat. She immediately knocked loose the top three buttons of her flannel as her undershirt molded itself to her skin. 

Dolls just grunted in the heat but was at least gentle in closing the passenger door. Nicole pulled out her phone and texted Doc that they were here. She walked around to the back of her truck and dropped the tailgate. She pulled out her toolbelt, bringing it around her waist and securing the buckle. Dolls just grabbed his and slung it over his shoulder. She unlocked the safety latch and pulled the hidden drawer out that concealed her tools. She loaded up a few of the basics she figured she’d need, feeling the weight pull at her hips. 

The front door of the house opened with a cringe worthy creak that pulled both their attentions. The woman that stepped out screamed top Alpha and the scent that she clocked a second later confirmed. She secretly rubbed her nose and tucked her Stetson lower to block out the sun. When she looked over at Dolls his head was cocked to the side and dug a hand into his pocket. 

“What’s up?” 

He shook his head and then shrugged. He followed her as she walked over to the bottom step of the front porch. 

“Morning, I’m Nicole and this is Dolls. We’re here to help Doc,” Nicole offered a smile but after a second she dropped it when the woman didn’t return the greeting, or the smile. 

“You look familiar,” She finally spoke and stepped more out of the doorway. After a long second recognition dawned in her expression, “Oh shit! You’re the hot bouncer from Glory’s.”

Dolls was unsurprisingly silent behind Nicole but she stepped aside and lifted a brow towards him. She didn’t stop her smirk and he gave her a glare for just a second before turning his attention back to the woman. 

“You must be Mrs. Earp,” Dolls actually spoke and Nicole’s smirk grew. 

“Firstly, fuck you with the Mrs. shit,” Wynonna took a step down to and glared down the couple of inches, “Wynonna is just fine.” Nicole actually thought Wynonna might try hitting him but the anger quickly shifted to something playful and she winked at the man, “Or we could come up with some other names, Stud Muffin.” 

Dolls snorted and then actually fucking smiled. Nicole almost didn’t believe what was happening but she was seeing it first hand for herself. The front door opened again and Doc stepped out, adjusting his belt, and an unlit cigarette hanging from the lips hidden by his mustache. 

“Ah, Ms. Haught and Dolls. Glad to see you found the place. I am in eager need of your skills in bringing this beauty of crafted home back to its glory,” Doc’s drawl was typically hard to follow but it twanged even more with the cigarette impeding his speech. 

“No worries, Doc,” Nicole smiled, hands resting on her tool belt. 

“Well, I’ll let you fine studs get to work,” Wynonna backed off, receding back to the front door, “Oh, my sister will be coming home this afternoon. Be respectful.” 

Nicole and Doc both tipped their hats in acknowledgement. Wynonna disappeared into the house and closed the door behind her leaving Doc to descend the stairs and lead Nicole and Dolls over to the barn. He pulled the large door aside and inside were stacks of materials needed for repairs.

“I got most everything measured and cut but I could greatly use your assistance in the heavy lifting,” Doc grinned, proud of the prep he managed to get done. 

“Alright, where do you want us to start?” Nicole said it with as much optimism that she could. 

Two hours later and she was clipped to a safety point on the roof and cursing the heat, Doc, and this damned cursed house. After she’d nearly broken both her legs carrying material up the ladder to the roof, Dolls had taken over transporting the materials and she was now ripping out the old and replacing with new, unrotten or corroded, materials. 

The heat of the afternoon had cracked through her good mood and she felt the skin of her shoulders blistering as she’d discarded her flannel so shortly after they’d started working. Dolls had shed his shirt completely and since then Nicole had caught Wynonna appearing more and more in the window to ‘supervise’ their progress. Nicole also found it hilarious, especially when Doc had caught on after the third time and then pulled his own shirt off. 

She was about two-thirds done with the section of the roof that needed replacing when she caught sight of a vehicle kicking up dirt on the main road to the house. She stopped what she was doing, standing tall with her hat tipped down to help block the sun. The red jeep pulled quickly into the drive and braked hard. 

The air was ripped from her lungs as fate itself stepped out of the Jeep with a smile and wave towards Doc and Dolls. Waverly’s smile caught just as Nicole breathed in the scent of honey dew. Warmth bloomed in her chest and that instant their eyes locked. Even from the roof she could hear Waverly whisper her name in awe and Waverly’s fell from her lips. 

Without thinking she took a step towards her Omega and her boot slipped. Both their eyes went wide as she skidded down the roof tiles until her safety clip caught her just before she plummeted off the edge. She twisted, grabbing the rope and steading herself. Her heart was damn near beating out of her chest and when she turned back around to practically be face to face with Waverly who’d scaled the ladder in record time, it skipped nearly to a stop. 

Waverly’s scent flooded her senses and she couldn’t help the dopey grin that took over her face. 

“My gosh, are you okay?” Waverly reached out and the spark of her touch had her Alpha stalking circles, itching under her skin to reach out and take her Omega into her arms. To mate and mark and be one, finally. She forced control to keep herself from doing just that on this damned roof. 

“Just fine,” Nicole breathed and then adjusted her Stetson back firmly on her head, “Waverly.” 

Waverly smiled, grip softening against Nicole’s forearm, “Hi.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I live here,” Waverly leaned back more, now gripping the ladder with both hands, “What are you doing here?” 

“I know Doc. He called and asked for some help,” Nicole’s hand twitched, a need desperate inside her to reach out and touch. To infuse her scent with Waverly’s. 

“Is construction worker one of your dancing acts? Because I would love to see you on stage with that tool belt,” Waverly smirked and fire ignited deep in Nicole’s gut. 

“For you Waverly,” Nicole leaned forward to whisper as low as she could, “I’d give a private show any time you want.”

Nicole smirked in victory as Waverly’s cheeks reddened and she brought her lower lip between her teeth. The sight alone had Nicole stirring and her mind went back to the private room at Glory’s a couple of months ago. Waverly pulled back sharply and Nicole blinked at the created space. 

“Looks like you and the boys are hungry. I’ll head inside and make you all some lunch. Least I can do with all the hard work you’re putting in,” Waverly smiled sweetly and Nicole swallowed deeply and watched as Waverly didn’t wait for a response, dropping down the ladder and disappearing out of sight on the porch. A second later she heard the front door swing open and close.

“You good up there Haught?” Dolls called from the ground, bag of cement on his shoulder. 

“Just peachy.” 

It was difficult to say the least at how hard Nicole needed to concentrate for the rest of the day while she and boys worked. Waverly had made them sandwiches and lemonade a few hours ago but Nicole had hunger clawing at her insides again. Partly for actual substance but mostly she wanted to taste her Omega. It was taking all of her self restraint to keep herself focused on why she was here but she repeated the thought that these repairs were for her Omega. The work she was doing on the roof would keep her Omega safe and required all of her focus and dedication for doing the job right. It didn’t matter that her senses kept getting logged from Waverly’s scent as she moved around the house and occasionally coming outside to check on them all with the heat. 

When the sun started to set behind the crests of the mountains, they all had called the work done for the day. It wouldn’t do any good if Nicole slipped off the roof because she couldn’t see anymore. She’d unclipped herself from the safety and climbed down with a groan of relief to be done. Her shoulders were screaming and an ache had settled into her lower back. She looked forward to the hot shower back at the motel and getting some much earned sleep. 

“You studs have all worked so hard today. How about I treat you to drinks at Shorty’s?” Wynonna hopped off the bottom step and leaned into Doc’s side. 

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea Wynonna,” Doc drawled, “I believe we’ve earned to wet our whistle this evening.”

“I could go for a beer,” Dolls shrugged and pulled his shirt back on. Nicole didn’t miss the disappointment on Wynonna’s face for a second. 

“I was just finishing up dinner for everyone, Wy,” Waverly sighed, arms folded across her chest but didn’t seem surprised by her sister's declaration of hitting up the local bar. 

“We can chow down when we get back,” Wynonna turned to her sister, releasing Doc from her side, “What do you say Baby girl?” 

Nicole pulled her flannel back on, buttoning it halfway as the air turned cool against her sweat damp skin. 

“Fine, but not everyone’s going to fit in your truck,” Waverly pointed out. 

“Boys can jump in the back,” Wynonna shrugged. 

“That’s illegal, Wy. How about we don’t risk it, especially since you’ll be drinking,” Waverly looked like she wanted her sister to challenge her and Nicole swallowed thickly at the scent of honeydew that flooded the air around them. “How about I put the food away and give Nicole a ride out to Shorty’s when I’ve finished cleaning up? You and the guys can head on.”

Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s and if the images playing out in the back of Nicole’s mind became reality, they wouldn’t be joining anyone at Shorty’s any time soon. 

“And that gentleman is why my baby sister is a genius,” Wynonna pulled Waverly in for a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead. Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister but Wynonna pulled back without catching it, “Let’s go jack and jacked!” 

Wynonna practically skipped to her truck and Doc and Dolls followed. Dolls tossed his toolbelt into the back of Nicole’s truck and left her standing there next to Waverly with a curt wave before sliding into the truck after Doc. With a kick of dirt and gravel, the truck peeled out of the driveway and onto the side road. 

“Hungry?” 

Nicole turned fully to Waverly and took a step forward with a low growl in her chest, “Starving.” 

The inside of the house was very modest but Nicole could easily pick out things for repair that were probably on Doc’s list. Hopefully the half missing stair railing was near the top. No way that was safe. Nicole took her Stetson off and placed it on the hat rack on the wall by the front door. She ran a hand through her messy red locks, tucking it behind her ears now that she wasn’t wearing her hat. 

She followed Waverly to the kitchen and hummed at how amazing it smelt. Waverly was pulling out some tupperware from a cabinet as Nicole stepped up to the stove and examined the contents of the pans. For the lack of meat Nicole saw it still looked extremely good. 

“How about we eat and save the rest for the others later. This looks too amazing to not eat fresh off the stove,” Nicole stepped back and leaned against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. 

Nicole couldn’t get a read on Waverly’s expression and after a few seconds of her just staring at Nicole, she cleared her throat and stepped away from the counter, arms dropping to her sides. 

“Maybe we could take your Jeep to the bar. I’ve got a bunch of tools in the back of my truck and I wouldn’t want to risk some drunk helping themselves,” Nicole took a few steps away, nearly putting the kitchen table between them. She felt an unusual pressure in her chest and a thought that she’d said or done something wrong. 

She stopped when a hand firmly gripped her arm, spinning her around and then Waverly’s other hand was at the back of her neck, pulling her head down as she launched herself up Nicole’s tall frame, “Wha-”

Lips connected with hers, hard and yielding, and oh so perfect. Her hands naturally went to Waverly’s waist, pulling them flush together and in that moment there was no constant reminder of her inner wolf or overwhelming senses of the environment around it. It was only Waverly, molding herself to Nicole’s body, and licking into her mouth. Nicole stumbled back a step, the back of her legs hitting the edge of the kitchen table and her balance teetering until she was able to sit on the edge. Waverly slotted her hips between Nicole’s stretched legs, fully pressing against Nicole’s body. Nicole ran her hands to grip at Waverly’s waist, another splaying across the middle of her back to keep them together. 

Her lungs burned and with each part of their lips as they repositioned she was sucking in air as she could. Waverly tasted like what Nicole imagined the divine did. It was sweet, Waverly’s scent flooding her nose and mouth and Nicole couldn’t help how her body naturally responded. Her jeans were suddenly her arch nemesis with how painful they were against her. It was enough of a nuisance that Nicole was able to cut through the fog of her brain and started to pull back, “Whoa, Waverly, wait.” 

Waverly’s eyes were wide, hands on Nicole’s shoulders as she pulled back just enough to meet Nicole’s gaze. The look of want on her Omega’s face sent fire through Nicole’s blood and for a moment she couldn’t think of why she wanted them to stop for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly shook her head and the lust in her eyes shifted to fear then embarrassment. 

“It’s okay. I’m rather enjoying this,” Nicole smirked and guided Waverly’s hips a little firmer against herself and the pressure was sweet relief and then mocking. 

“So then why stop?” Waverly settled her weight against Nicole, relief evident that the stop wasn’t bad. 

“I have no idea now,” Nicole chuckled. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and tried to retrace the thought that was strong enough to make her ask Waverly to stop. Waverly’s fingers started to play with the hairs at the base of her neck and she felt like the roll of a soft growl in her chest at how amazing it felt. 

“Well I would like to get back to kissing you. It’s all I’ve been able to think about since our night at Glory’s,” Waverly slipped closer, their chests connecting again, “It’s been quite the regret to haunt me so I’d like to rectify as much as possible.” 

“Waves, I would love to do more than just kiss,” Nicole smirked and felt the fire in her blood match the heat in Waverly’s look. 

“Oh my Alpha, you can do as you please,” Waverly purred. 

Restraint snapped with a growl of promises and Nicole ran her hands from around Waverly’s waist to the underside of her thighs. With ease she lifted and stood from the table, Waverly’s tights wrapping around her, arms tight around her shoulders. Nicole turned and set Waverly down on the table, knocking off the mail and placemats in her way. 

She leaned over Waverly, lips connecting for a moment and then Nicole kissed her way down her jaw, then nipped at her ear. Waverly’s body arched under her, nails digging into her shoulder as she continued her path. She teased her canines against Waverly’s pulse point, her Alpha wanted to bite, to claim what the moon and goddess created for her but she forced the want down deep and continued nipping a path to Waverly’s exposed collar bone. 

Nicole’s hand teased at the hem of Waverly’s shirt, pushing up slightly and teasing her fingers against the sliver of skin that became exposed. Waverly pushed forward, hands slipping past Nicole’s to grip at the hem and then she pulled the shirt up and off. Nicole’s mouth watered at the vast offering of flesh. Tight abs flexed and Nicole leaned forward, running her tongue through the dips of the muscle. Hands were tight in her hair, pulling but keeping Nicole’s mouth to her skin. She pulled some flesh between her teeth and sucked, marking the body beneath hers. 

She marked a trail up quiver abs to the edge of fabric that concealed Waverly’s breasts. She trailed her hands, nails scraping slightly, up through the ridges of ribs that heaved from Waverly’s deep desperate breaths. She circled them around to flick at the clasp and the fabric fell slack. Waverly pulled at the straps and then tossed the bra somewhere in the room. Nicole didn’t track it as her eyes zeroed in on the bounty before her. She met Waverly’s eyes and received a nod then Waverly tugged at the roots of her hair. She didn’t hesitate to pull a nipple into her mouth, running her tongue until it was stiff between her lips. Waverly responded so beautifully to each lick and suck. Nicole pinched at Waverly’s other nipple, hand cupping it fully. After a minute she shifted focus, mirroring her attention to the other breast. Waverly was panting, pulling and keeping Nicole’s focus where it was. 

She wanted to taste more, feel more. She pulled back and smirked at the whine that filled the air between them. Waverly’s hips pushed up into hers, seeking friction and the air became thick with arousal. She swallowed and licked her lips, her eyes staring at the button of Waverly’s shorts. She looked up meeting Waverly’s eyes again. Waverly surprised her, reaching between them and undoing the button herself and ripping down the zipper. Nicole was jealous she didn’t do it herself but reached between them, fingers wrapping around the fabric at her hips and pulled down. 

She shifted her body down as she pulled Waverly’s shorts and underwear off and tossed them over her shoulder. The sight before her gave her pause as she admired the beauty of the goddess spread out before her. Waverly’s scent was thicker, evidence of her arousal easy for Nicole to see. 

“You got to taste me before, may I taste you now?” Nicole didn’t recognize her own voice, thick with want so desperate. She’d never wanted anyone the way she wanted Waverly and she imagined that from this point forward she would be ruined for anyone else. 

“God, please,” Waverly reached out, touching what she could of Nicole, fingers flexing and trying to pull her back in. 

Nicole growled and surged forward, nails dragging across trembling thighs until she gripped at Waverly’s hips and pinned them down. She licked firm, gathering Waverly’s arousal on her tongue and then flicking the tip of her tongue over Waverly’s clit. Waverly’s hands were back in her hair, grip firm but not directing, letting Nicole make her own path against Waverly’s sex. 

She licked and prodded, teasing and then firm. Waverly’s body jerked at certain ministrations and others pulled the filthiest moans from her Omega’s throat. Waverly’s scent and taste was intoxicating and Nicole figured she could die here, between Waverly’s thighs bringing them both bliss. She followed Waverly’s cues, setting a pattern of light licks and firm flicks until the trembling of Waverly’s thighs required more strength from Nicole to keep Waverly from dislodging her. 

“Oh fuck, Nicole!” Waverly tensed, upper body coiling up, hands holding Nicole so tight to her sex that Nicole felt light headed from lack of air. Waverly’s orgasm vibrated through her limbs and after a long few seconds she collapsed back to the tabletop limp and breathing heavily. 

Nicole leaned back, licking at the cum on her chin and smiling with accomplishment. Waverly’s thighs fell apart and Nicole stood from her sore knees and leaned over her Omega. 

“I would normally say don’t look so smug but that was the best orgasm of my life,” Waverly chuckled breathlessly and Nicole beamed at the praise. She could feel her Alpha puffing its chest out. 

“Well, I would normally say my pleasure but I’m damn proud it was all yours,” Nicole leaned down, then paused as she quickly remembered her lips and chin coated in Waverly’s cum. Waverly closed the distance, tongue licking out to gather what Nicole couldn’t and cleaned her face then kissed her firmly. The shot of fire that settled low in her core and drew out a growl from deep in her chest. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, Alpha. Not kissing you wasn’t my only regret,” Waverly pulled at Nicole’s shoulders till they were flush together again and Waverly thrust up against the hardness in Nicole’s jeans. She grunted at the spike of pleasure and growled at how constricting her pants were. 

Waverly gripped at the front of Nicole’s flannel and pulled. She could hear the buttons bounce from the table as her shirt ripped open and was pulled down her arms. Waverly tossed it aside and then made quick work of pulling off Nicole’s undershirt as well. As Waverly tossed it aside, Nicole leaned back and popped the button of her jeans, smirking in retribution as Waverly glared that she wasn’t getting to undo her pants. She pushed at the waist of her jeans, kicking at the heel of her boots and grunting as they caught. She stopped herself from falling over and leaned over to pull hastily at the strings until the knots let loose and she could kick her boots and pants off at once. 

She was back against Waverly soon as she was kicked free, grinding into the apex of Waverly’s hips and moaning at the heat that met her aching cock. Waverly clawed at her shoulders, nails digging into skin and the sharpness sent a jolt of arousal to pool in her gut. 

“Please, I want you inside me, where you belong Alpha,” Waverly growled the words against Nicole’s ear, pulling it between her teeth and nipping. 

Fuck.

She used one arm to prop herself up, then reached down and lowered her boxers till her length was free. Her head fell forward, hair splayed across Waverly’s chest as her cock brushed through Waverly’s wetness. It felt amazing against her and Nicole desperately wanted it wrapped around her, sucking her in and never letting her go. She knew she wouldn’t last long at all once she was inside her Omega. 

“Let me grab a condom,” Nicole pulled back, both of them growling at the loss of contact. She reached for her jeans and pulled out the wallet from the back pocket. She pulled out the foil wrapper and ripped it open carefully. Her eyes met Waverly’s as she shifted and covered her length with the latex. 

“Fuck, that is sexy,” Waverly reached for her again, pulling them flush together and Nicole moved to run her cock through Waverly’s folds, gathering wetness and nudging her tip against Waverly’s clit. Each pass had them both twitching and Nicole’s restraint weakening. 

“Waverly, tell me again you want this,” Nicole looked up as she shifted her weight on her shoulders.

Waverly ran her hands from the base of Nicole’s back to her shoulders, thighs closing in on Nicole’s hips and heels digging into the back of Nicole’s thighs. Waverly was effectively wrapped around her, pulling her close and Nicole sighed. 

“Nicole, for the love of anything holy, please fuck me and make me yours,” Waverly sealed the demand by connecting their lips and licking into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole reached between them, grasping at the base of her length and guiding her tip to Waverly’s entrance. She prodded gently, feeling Waverly part for her and then her tip slipped through, catching in tightness. She paused when Waverly gasped against her lips. They breathed through each other mouths and Nicole slowly pressed forward, more of her cock catching and being sucked into Waverly’s cunt. Her lips quivered against Waverly’s as finally their hips fell flush and her Omega wrapped her fully in wet heat and clenched. 

Pleasure spiked in the base of her spine and she dug her nails into the soft wood of the tabletop. She moved her other hand to grasp around the edge above them and gripped hard. She held off moving, waiting for Waverly to adjust to her girth. Considering how tight she was being squeezed she imagined Waverly was feeling a tight burn at their connection. 

When Waverly moved her hips Nicole took the sign and flexed her hips back. She slid through velvet walls and lust hazed over her mind. She was careful, slow, and ground her teeth to keep herself restrained. Waverly’s comfort was her priority, no matter how desperately she wanted to thrust with abandon. It was slow and gentle until Waverly threw her head back, nails biting into her skin again and heels digging into her thighs, “Please, more.” 

Nicole shifted her hips faster, deeper, and felt her lungs burn. The scraping of the table against tile echoed through the kitchen as well as their desperate breaths and deep moans. She used her grip on the table to give her more momentum. She felt the pressure building too quickly and grunted, wanting to last but the swelling of her knot was telling enough that she was getting desperately close. 

She wasn’t getting as deep anymore but angled her hips to shift her thrusting up and Waverly responded in kind to the change of stimulation. Her head fell back and she pulled Nicole’s head into her neck. Nicole growled at the offering, gums aching as she wanted to bite. Her Alpha felt her Omega’s call but she turned into Waverly’s shoulder and grunted. She could feel Waverly’s breath at her own throat.

“No biting, please.” 

Waverly’s head fell back at her request and one hand disappeared from her shoulder. She gripped the table tighter, thrusting harder and felt the rising tension that was threatening to snap. She reached down with her free hand and rubbed tight circles against Waverly’s clit, feeling the reaction as Waverly constricted tighter against her, back arching and their midsections slipping together from the moisture gathered on their skin. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

Waverly’s response was muffled but within seconds Waverly’s walls were fluttering and clutching at Nicole’s cock and that tension snapped. Her hips rolled and jerked as she spilt herself inside, teeth grinding to keep from claiming her mate and a growl vibrating out of her throat at restricting herself from biting. She managed to keep her knot from catching, which as the table legs gave out and they crashed to the floor, was a good thing. Had they been joined, Waverly could have torn against her. Her length slipped out as they tried to keep themselves from getting hurt in the ruins of the table. Nicole held herself up and realized that Waverly was biting through an oven mitt with wide eyes. Nicole cocked a brow and pulled gently at the mitt until Waverly could spit it out fully. 

“Oh my god,” Waverly breathed and then started to laugh. Nicole couldn’t help it, she laughed as well, rolling to her side as they laid out on the splintered table top. 

“You okay?” 

“That was the best sex of my life. I think I’m ruined for anyone else,” Waverly’s words struck at Nicole’s rapidly beating heart and she looked over, sweat soaked hair falling across her forehead. 

“I think I’m ruined for anyone else too,” Nicole leaned up onto her arm and pushed some of Waverly’s hair aside, “You are extraordinary.” 

“That’s just the orgasm speaking,” Waverly smiled but also reached out to move some of Nicole’s hair too. They both must have looked thoroughly fucked. 

“I thought that before I started our private dance at Glory’s,” Nicole admitted. Waverly had captivated her right from the stage. 

“I went back a couple of times with some friends but I didn’t see you again,” Waverly whispered and Nicole felt the shift in the air between them. 

Nicole smiled, fingers brushing through Waverly’s soaked hair, “I don’t always work the stage. I mostly manage from the back unless the boss needs me to fill in or draw out a better cash flow. Had I known you were there I would have made a point to find you.” 

Waverly’s eyes creased to half moons with her brilliant smile, “You said fate would bring us together again and it seems it did.” 

Nicole hummed, then placed a soft kiss at Waverly’s lips. She shifted on her side to cuddle into Waverly more, “Fate did.” 

“So where do we go from here?” 

Nicole leaned back in thought, “Well, first I’ll carry out the ruined table and work on acquiring a replacement. Unless you are fond of this one and I’ll see if it can be fixed. Then we can eat, although I doubt anything will taste better than you.” 

Waverly laughed again but then shifted and turned serious, hesitant with what she wanted to say, “What about us? If this is fate and all?”

Nicole hummed and closed the distance, lips barely grazing, “Well Ms. Earp, I would very much like to date you.”

“Oh you can date me,” Waverly captured her lips with a deep kiss and when they parted for air added, “You can date me hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a part three and a faint idea for a part four. I'm not going to change the chapter total as life happens and I wouldn't want to leave anyone wanting. If I write more I plan for each part to be able to be read on its own. (I'm sure FaithSky will harass me until I write it. Honestly, she's why I stay inspired to keep writing the Marching Band AU too so I really owe her a lot). 
> 
> I'm also not opposed to requests. You can hit me up on twitter @travelingspears.

**Author's Note:**

> It is possible I will do a part 2 to this. 
> 
> Mildly inspired by a Magic Mike AU thought and then pumped this out. 
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing. 
> 
> Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
> Boys Wanna Be Her - Peaches  
> Downtown - Peaches  
> Can’t Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus  
> Take It Off - Kiss  
> Purple Lamborghini - Skrillex and Rick Ross  
> Sugar Cane - Pretty Deep


End file.
